Eremika Love Stories
by Gladian
Summary: A collection of eremika oneshots taking place in various universes.


**A/N This will probably be a collection of eremika oneshots, but I can't promise consistent updates. This could end up as the only oneshot, but I'll try to make more. Hope you likey this ficcy! **

_Halloween_

Description: There's a Halloween party in store for our favorite gang during their college years. Eren inevitably gets drunk there, leaving Mikasa unsure how to handle his actions. (It gets slightly sexual.) Modern AU.

Mikasa and Sasha found themselves washing dishes at the local diner, a recently common way for them to spend their evenings. They were there working part-time to help pay the bills throughout college. Mikasa had originally opted to work at a store, but when Sasha was hired at a restaurant, Mikasa figured she best join her friend to prevent the potato-hungry girl from eating all the food during her shifts and ultimately getting fired.

"So, what are you going to dress up as for Halloween?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa wrinkled her nose. "Don't you suppose we're a bit too old to go trick or treating, being adults and all?"

Sasha scoffed. "I meant the costume party over at Reiner's place. Obviously, we can't go trick or treating," she explained.

"Oh, well, I don't think I'll be going to that. You know how I don't like parties," replied Mikasa.

Even as a child, Mikasa never particularly liked trick or treating. She'd only really ever go to make sure Armin and Eren didn't eat any candy before Carla inspected it for abnormalities. It became sort of a ritual for them to all go back to Eren's house – also where Mikasa lived – and hang out till Mrs. Jaeger scolded them to go to bed already. Armin's grandpa always allowed the boy to stay over there when he pleased, so long as he informed the old man first, of course.

When they became teenagers, Eren wanted to attend a Halloween party, despite Mikasa's suggestion that they simply watch horror movies. The brunette would often drag both her and Armin to these parties over the years.

Mikasa was never fond of them, so one year, she figured Armin would probably be able to look after Eren well enough without her. Intent on following through with her ideal Halloween plan, Mikasa stayed home that year, expecting her two best friends to run off without her. The boys, however, decided to join her. Armin didn't really care for parties either, and Eren would rather spend the night doing something with all of his best friends. It was fun, though, Armin did get quite scared during the horror movies.

This new tradition carried on through their college years, the only difference being that the trio would sometimes invite a few more friends. It had been years since Mikasa spent her Halloween out and about. She wasn't sure she wanted to break the pattern.

"But, Mika… you gotta go!" Sasha whined.

Mika? It was a nickname invented by Eren. He was the only one who called her that. Everyone else would just refer to her as 'Kasa' if they weren't in the mood to muster out an extra syllable in order to form her actual name. Sasha's use of the nickname had startled her, but Mikasa found that she didn't mind it.

The next day, it came to Mikasa's attention that Reiner's party was more or less just a special gathering of close friends – almost like what the trio often hosted – but minus the horror movies and with the addition of alcohol. Although Mikasa didn't like the idea of there being alcohol (they were only 19) she was glad to hear that it wasn't one of those crazy parties.

Eren and Armin both wanted to go, and so, who was she to argue?

Reiner had specifically stated that a costume was a requirement, forcing Mikasa to go through the gut-wrenching process that was shopping for a costume. She went with Eren and Armin to the costume store, none of them knowing what to go as and all them hoping that they'll randomly came across the perfect thing.

"Mikasa!" Armin called from one corner of the store. She ceased her pointless search in favor of responding to him. When Mikasa found Armin, he was staring at a Little Red Riding Hood costume. "It's perfect for you," he grinned.

"Armin, that character was a stupid and naïve child, whose own foolishness resulted in her death at the end of the story. Why would I ever want to go as her?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Cause, red's always been your color, Kasa, and I think the outfit would suit you," answered Armin, eyeing the red scarf wrapped around her neck.

Eren popped up behind them then. "You guys find your costumes yet?"

"Not me, but I do believe Mikasa has," Armin stated, gesturing towards the costume.

Eren chuckled as he turned to face Mikasa. Reaching out to touch the dangling end of her scarf, he told her, "It's perfect for you."

"Right!?"Armin said, profusely proud of his find.

"You guys are ridiculous," Mikasa sighed, finally relenting as she grabbed the costume off the rack.

With the Little Red Riding Hood costume out of the way, another costume revealed itself. Being the first to see it, Armin devilishly grinned.

"Eren," he scandalously said.

The boy in question snapped his face to gaze at Armin. The blonde pointed at the new costume. A Big Bad Wolf outfit to go along with the theme. Eren was visibly trying not to laugh. Armin, on the other hand, appeared rather serious. Realizing this, Eren said, "Armin, you can't possibly be serious."

"I am. After all, what's Little Red Riding Hood without the wolf?"

"Alive," Eren truthfully answered.

"Well, yeah, but that's besides the point."

Mikasa shook her head in annoyance. "We don't have all day. Stop messing around and pick your costumes," she said.

Eren put on his best thinking face. "No, Mika, I think Armin's actually onto something here."

"Ha-ha, very funny," the girl responded, rolling her eyes.

"I'm actually not joking. I have a bet with Jean that I'll have a better costume than him. Historia is the judge, and she loves matching costumes," he explained.

"If you want to match so badly, then I will I wear the wolf one and you can be Little Red Riding hood," she shot back.

"I don't think so," Eren said with a wicked smile.

Eren soon found Armin a costume. For years now, people have been noticing the bizarre similarity the blonde has to He-Man. As such, Eren just knew he'd found a gold mine when he came across a lone He-Man costume. Armin was skeptical, but he begrudgingly agreed after Mikasa and Eren's strong encouragement.

On Halloween night, Mikasa found herself putting on the costume. Looking in the mirror, she frowned. The skirt was short and the tights were… well, uncomfortably tight. At least the cape covered a sufficient amount of her body.

She didn't really wear makeup that often, but Mikasa decided to apply some for this very special occasion. Some black eyeliner and the slightest hint of blush for her cheeks would do.

University wasn't very far away from where the Jaeger household was located, so Eren and Mikasa still lived there. Armin, who attended the same university as they did, also resided in his childhood home, which was conveniently in the same neighborhood.

Eren was already ready to go when she went down the stairs. His costume consisted of some wolf ears, which matched his hair color and blended in perfectly, along with a plain grey shirt and black pants that had a tail attached to them. He was also wearing black shoes, but that didn't come with the costume.

Mikasa thought he looked good in his costume. It didn't scream wolf, and only had a couple of animalistic features, making him look like an otherwise human boy.

It wasn't something she would ever admit, but Mikasa had a rather huge crush on Eren since the day she first met him. After all, he was the boy who saved her from a life of suffering. The one who encouraged her not to give up. Without hesitation, he gave her a home. Eren was the one who wrapped that scarf around her…

How could she possibly avoid attachment after all that? His gorgeous green eyes and messy brown hair certainly didn't help. And don't even get her started on his muscles; that's a result of years of practicing martial arts.

Eren looked her up and down, suddenly making Mikasa very self-conscious, before offering her an approving smile.

Suffice it to say, Carla was beyond delighted to see their costumes. They were forced to awkwardly stand next to each other as she took dozens of photos.

After the umpteenth click of her camera, Mrs. Jaeger still didn't look satisfied. "You two need to get in character. Give me a pose," she ordered.

Carla's word was law, they both knew, but Mikasa didn't exactly understand what getting in character could mean for them. Did the women expect Eren to gobble her up or something? Mikasa cringed at the thought.

Eren seemed to have an idea. He grabbed her wrist, propelling Mikasa to look up at him confusedly as he glared down at her with a smirk.

Somehow, that actually worked well enough for Carla. Finally, they were permitted leave.

They both had cars, but since they were going to the same destination, it only made sense for them to travel together. Armin met up with the two at his house, joining them in Eren's car. With that, the trio set off for Reiner and Bertholt's apartment.

A single knock to the door and Bertholt was there. He appeared slightly anxious, but welcomed them in nonetheless. A remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons was blasting through a set of huge speakers.

Sasha and Connie were already noticeably drunk. Sasha's costume was a pirate, and Connie was dressed as an assassin. They were busy exchanging equally slurred sentences.

Coincidentally, Ymir was also dressed as a pirate. Historia's costume was a princess. Both of the girls' costumes suited them well. They were a cute couple.

Eren ended up drinking some beer despite Mikasa's chastisement. Armin as well, but not nearly as much. The raven-haired girl, however, took it upon herself to be the driver, so she refrained from any drinking.

Jean and his girlfriend Hitch were both dressed as police officers. He must've known of Historia's love for matching costumes. He thought he was so smart getting his girlfriend to dress up like him. Eren was glad that Armin found him and Mikasa their costumes, because Historia thought they were completely adorable. She was impressed with Jean and Hitch, but the blonde preferred Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa could tell that Eren was in a good mood, courtesy of winning the bet. With a smile, she left him with Armin before going out to the balcony. Annie was there too, probably for the same reason; the music was fairly annoying.

It was past midnight when Eren was too drunk to properly stand. It was the worst Mikasa had ever seen him. Armin didn't drink a whole lot, but because he weighed significantly less, the boy was fairly tipsy. She worriedly whisked her boys away to the car like the momkasa she was.

Mikasa drove Eren's car over to Armin's place to drop him off. However, she wouldn't let him leave without several promises that he could handle himself well enough to get to bed.

Finally, the girl parked the car in the Jaeger's driveway. Grisha and Carla were thankfully gone for the night, so she didn't have to deal with hiding Eren's less than sober state.

He needed help walking to the door. Eren had gotten bigger over the years though. As a result, it wasn't necessarily easy for Mikasa to support the majority of his weight as she assisted him. It was even harder to drag him up the stairs to his bedroom. She suspected a lesser person would be unable to pull this off.

Eren collapsed onto his bed with a drunken chuckle. Mikasa turned to leave, hoping he wouldn't throw up when she was gone.

"Where ya goin?" He slurred.

"To bed," she answered, hand on the doorknob.

To her surprise, he managed to sit up and get off the bed. Mikasa arched an eyebrow as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She gasped when his hand slid down to her arm so he could pull her to him.

"I want you to stay right here."

Sick of his drunk antics, Mikasa moved to escape his grip, but he refused to relent. Then, he somehow gathered the focus to lift her up. Mikasa's feet were no longer touching the ground, and in her panicked efforts to not fall down, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Before Mikasa could even register the situation, Eren dropped her onto his bed and proceeded to crash down on top of her. Now hovering over her, he supported himself with an elbow. Mikasa began to furiously blush.

"Eren, what are you doing?" She nervously questioned.

"You know what I've been wanting to do for a long time now?" Said Eren, ignoring her question.

The raven-haired girl didn't respond. She instead tried to get off his bed, but Eren was quick to grab her wrists and pin her down.

"I have always wanted to fuck you," he confessed.

Chills ran down Mikasa's spine as the sentence reached her ears. A million questions sparked her curiosity then. Did he really feel this way, or was it the alcohol talking? Would Eren remember this the next day? How was she supposed to react?

She couldn't will herself to stop him as he began to kiss and suck on her neck. Mikasa yelped when he not so gently bit down on her.

"You look so hot in that outfit, Mika. I want to touch you right now," Eren told her. He huskily whispered in her ear, "Can I?" Mikasa's heart was pounding as she automatically nodded. In response, his hand left her wrists to slip through her skirt and rub against the clothed bundle of nerves. It was the first time someone touched her there. She couldn't suppress a whimper as she felt the friction of his hand against her.

Mikasa knew that Eren was drunk though. She was enjoying this and wanted to continue, but it wouldn't be right to take advantage of him in this state.

"Eren, stop."

He hesitantly removed his hand, obviously irritated at her protests. Mikasa tried once more to leave his bed, but again, he wouldn't allow it.

"Let me go," she breathed, fighting to control her urge to just give in and let him have his way with her.

"Why?" Eren frowned.

"Because you're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of you," she said.

"But isn't the Big Bad Wolf supposed to eat Little Red Riding Hood? At least let me have that. You won't be taking advantage, I want this," he managed to explain.

The way Eren put it had turned Mikasa on even more, but she wasn't about to fall for his charm.

"Eren, no. You might be used to this by now, with all the girlfriends you've had and all, but I'm not. I don't want my first time to be with someone who won't even remember it in the morning," she huffed.

Eren didn't look all that happy about her response, but he reluctantly released her from his hold nonetheless.

She left his room and entered her own.

As she took a shower in an attempt to clear her mind, Mikasa couldn't help but finish what Eren had started, still thinking about his actions.

It was difficult to sleep. Her heart was racing and her mind was flooded with thoughts.

Carla and Grisha were still gone when she woke up in the morning. As such, Mikasa figured she should make breakfast and just try to forget what happened. After all, Eren probably already did.

Said boy came stumbling down the stairs, gripping his head in agony at the same time. Mikasa averted her eyes from him when he looked at her.

She started to carry two plates of eggs to the table, but her scarf somehow got caught on a drawer's handle. The girl silently cursed herself as Eren came to remove the scarf from her neck, seeing that her hands were occupied at the moment. Now free, she put the plates down on the table before turning to retrieve her scarf from Eren, who had just finished untangling it from the handle.

Of course, Eren decided now, of all times, that he should wrap it around her himself. As expected, he noticed the mark on her neck. A frown of disapproval formed on his face. He grabbed Mikasa's chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Did you actually hook up with someone at that party?" He asked, somewhat angrily.

Refusing to make eye-contact with him, Mikasa sighed. "Yeah, I did. So what?"

"I can't believe you! I thought you were better than that, Mikasa!"

"As if you've nev-"

"Who was it?" He suddenly demanded, cutting off her sentence.

"It's not your concern!" Mikasa snapped.

"Who. Was. It!" Eren pressed.

In a fit of anger, Mikasa pushed him away from her. "It was you!" She shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were drunk, so I brought you to your bedroom. I was gonna leave, but then you picked me up and pinned me down on your bed… you started saying all these things. You asked… a-and I just couldn't deny you," she frantically explained.

Eren was visibly shocked. It seemed that her words had rung a bell of sorts. At the same time, Mikasa realized that with the way she worded it, he probably thought that they went further than they actually did. "But it didn't go past second base," she meekly told him.

"I think I remember some of it now. I'm so sorry, Mika," he apologized, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"It's fin-"

"No, it's not!"

"Eren, you said… you said that you've felt this way for a long time. Is it true?" She hesitantly asked.

"I do feel that way, and it's not just a physical attraction. I've had feelings for you since middle school," he admitted, clearly ashamed.

Mikasa smiled. She was overjoyed to hear that. "I feel the same way."

Eren looked up from his shoes to stare at her in confusion. "Really?" He asked.

The raven-haired girl happily nodded. At that, Eren allowed a wide smile to form on his lips before he passionately kissed her.

As they kissed, Eren and Mikasa were thinking the exact same thing…

Best Halloween ever!

**A/N I'm so sorry you guys. This got a little steamier than I intended. **


End file.
